Game Night
by katsumisenpai7
Summary: The gang at Luna Nova decide to get together for an evening and hang out, only it does not turn out like expected. This is my first fanfic so it may not be up to par, but I love this pairing and show so much so I wanted to write something for fun. Any positive criticism or pointers are welcomed and appreciated! Hope you enjoy it.
1. Is it Love?

Atsuko Kagari has a secret.

It has been about a month since the Noir Missle crisis. Things had died down and classes had resumed. Everything was normal...at least it seemed to be that way.

Things were better than before. Friendships between the red, green and blue teams had formed. Chariot has reclaimed her status in the magic world and Croix is now working toward fixing her mistakes and making amends. As well, Akko now had more expectations on her since she proved her poetential during the recent battle. Although, she could do without the constant bickering of Professor Finnelan to keep up her studies. She blaimed her lack of concentration on a certain witch. One she couldn't keep her eyes off of no matter how hard she tried.

Diana Cavendish.

They had their differences in the past but their friendship was now stronger than ever. They saved fhe world together, along with the seven other members of the New Nine Witches. Akko had realized that her feekings for the blonde witch were a bit more than friendly. She had to admit that through her inferiating high authority persona that Diana was actually very kind and humble. Not to mention she was totally gorgeous.

"You see something you like?"

Akko was pulled from her deep thoughts by a startiling comment. It had come from her american friend, Amanda.

"What're you talking about?" Akko huffed and set her head down on her desk. They were currently in potions class and Akko couldn't concentrate for the life of her; potions weren't her strong suit by far.

"You know what I mean. You've done nothing but stare at blondy all morning. Im surprised she hasn't seen you yet." Amanda sneered and watched a blush creep against Akko's face.

"Shut up Amanda! I was not staring..." Akko didn't realize that in her deep thoughts her eyes had lingered over to where Diana was sitting. It was like a magnetic force had made her do so.

Akko looked next to her at Amanda who was covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"You got it bad for her, I can tell. You're just lucky she seems to be oblivious." Akko's face was now a bright red from anger and also embarresment. "Amanda im warning you, you better shut up." "This only amused her more. She shrugged and threw her her hands behind her back while leaning against her seat. "Heh, fine fine I hear ya..." Akko realxed in her chair and sighed heavily in relief. "I wouldn't wanna talk about my love life all personally either. Gotta keep that sexiness hidden." Akko slammed ebr hands on her desk and glared at Amanda. "I am not hiding any sexiness from anyone!"

Akko heard silence in the class room and felt the staring of everyone in their. Diana was especially wide eyed while Hannah and Barbara shared looks of shock. Amanda was doubled over in her seat from laughing so hard. Akko's red face was reaching all the way up to her ears now.

"Miss Kagari, Is there something you and Miss O'Neil would like to share with the class?" Professor Lukic eyed Akko as she shook her head and sloutched all the way down in her seat. "If that will be all, then we will continue on with the lesson." Akko opened her eyes to see that evryone had turned back toward the board, except for Sucy who gave Akko a thumbs up and a small smirk.

Amanda was still laughing but had brought it down to a quiet snicker. "That was better than I thought it be." Akko just glared at her and and sloutched further, if that were even possible.

Class had ended 15 minutes later and Akko zoomed out the door. Mainly to avoid any more questioning from her friends on her outburst. But also because it was her favorite time of the day; lunch time.

"Hey Akko!" Lotte took a seat next to Akko at the table and Sucy took the seat next to Lotte. "Hey guys! Look it's pizza day! I can't believe they are finally serving us something other than meat and potatoes."

The green team sat down on the opposite side of the red team. "What's up Akko. You feeling okay?" Amanda smirked at Akko who just huffed at her. "Yeah Akko, what happened back there?" Lotte looked to her with concern. "Yeah, you got pretty upset back there." She reeked her head back at Sucy who had the same expresionless face but with a hint of mischief in her one visible eye. "Sucy you-!"

"What're you guys talking about?

The green and red tean turned to see Hannah and the rest of the blue team standing with her with questioning looks.

Diana was staring right at Akko.

"H-hey Diana", Akko felt like restricted under her gaze that never left her eyes.

"Hello, Akko." A small blush crept onto Akko's face upon hearing Diana speak her name.

"We were just talking about Akko's sexiness."

"_Sucy_!"

The faces of the blue team turned slightly red at the statement. Although Hannah and Barbara were red from aggitation. "Akko that-that is just inappropriate!" Hannah had lashed out at the embarrising comment. "Yeah, that"s the last thing we wanna here" Barbara chimmed in agreement.

"I- I wasn't talking about that!" _At least not about me anyways. _Amanda and Sucy were laughing under their hands. She stole a glance at Diana who was staring off at something. "Anyways, as entertaining as this is, are ya'll still in for game night?" Amanda had a tradition of hosting. aane night that entailed hanging out after curfeelw in the green team room and playing various board and card games while "talking shit", per her name for gossiping. Recently, the blue team has joined them in this occasional activity.

"Hell yeah! It'll be awesome!" Akko jumped up in excitment. "I can't wait, this will be fun!" Lottee added and Sucy just nodded. "What about you guys?" Amanda turned her attention to Diana and her lackeys. "Yes, we will be attending." Diana had spoken for the first time since they arrived at the table. "Great! Ill see you guys at 9 then. If you'll excuse me I've got some business to take care of. Akko?" Akko looked up from gorging on her pizza with a quirked eyebrow. "I need to talk go you later. Meet me at the practice field after class." Akko just gave her a confused look then instantly went back go enjoying her pizza. Diana and the rest if the blue team said their goodbyes and left. But just before they left, Akko saw Diana give her a quick look that she couldn't figure out.

_ \--_A few hours later, Akko was on her way to meet up with Amanda. _I wonder what she wants to talk to me about. _She approached the practice field but saw no sign of her. Figuring she must have forgotten, she turned to walk back inside but a familar voice stopped her.

"Akko, just the woman I wanted to see!" Above her, Amanda was swriling around in her broom. She brought herself down and walked over to Akko. "Hey, so what you wanna talk about?" Amanda gave a toothy smile and motioned for her to sit down on a bench that was nearby. "So quick to get to the point eh? Well i'll just get down to it." Akko was listening tentatively, curious to what she had to say.

"Look all jokes aside I need to know, do you like Diana?" Her question wasn't exactlt a shock because of what happened earlier but it still caused her to stutter. "Wh-what? I dont l-like Diana. We're just friends, that's all." Amanda seemed unconvinced so she pressed further. "You can try to hide it Akko but i've been watching how you act around her. You seem nervous and try to avoid her but you stare at her all day. So what gives?" Akko was at a loss for words. It's true she hasn't been interacting with Diana much latey except for when all theur friends were together. That was only because she was afraid she might do something stupid because of her feelings and mess everything up.

_'Sigh', "_Okay you got me.I just didn't want to risk getting to close or alone with her because I know i'll screw everything up, like I always do...I don't want to ruin our friendship that took so long to be." Amanda raised an eyebrow at her confession. "Yet you thought it was best to ignore her?" Akko whipped her head around and looked at her with guilt in her eyes, then just fell silent. Taking this as a cue to continue, Amanda spoke again.

"Im just saying that maybe that wasn't the best way to handle it. She might get the wrong idea, like you don't want to be around her or something." Akko took in this realization as a wake up call. Was Diana upset by Akko avoiding her? Did she even care? She never had felt like this before so she had no idea how to handle this. Feeling she had no other options, Akko decided to ask Amanda for help.

"Ugh I don't know what to do Amanda! This is all so crazy. We're complete oppisitea, like fire and water. And the way she acts all above it all just makes my skin flare. But I also realized how awesome she is and nice and pretty." She trailed off in thoughts of Diana. Amanda was right, she had it bad for this girl.

"Well that's all their is to it then!" Amanda leaped off the bench and threw her hands behind her head. "We just gotta make sure you two get together. Simple enough." Akko stared at her in shock. "It's not simple at all! For one, I don't even know if she feels the same way!" Amanda stood there with her chin in hand pondering. "Hmmm..okay, then I've got the perfect idea on how to find out!" She was now sporting a mischiveous grin.

Akko stood up and quirked her eyebrow. "What kind of do you have in mind?" On her heel, Amanda turned around and started to walk toward the building. "You'll see soon enough." Akko darted after her to catch up. "Aww come on, that's not fair Amanda!" Amanda threw her arm around Akko's neck and laughed while tossling her hair, much to Akko's dismay. She was going go have fun with this.


	2. It's Game Time

'Knock, Knock'

Jasminka got up from her bed to open the door. On the other side was Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. "Hey guys!" Akko moved into the room and sat down on one of the bunks. Sucy and Lotte took a seat next to her.

"Alrighty, once the rest of them get here we can start. But first some mood music, Conz." Constanze shook her head and hit a button a remote that controlled her radio. Slow rock music started to play as background noise. "Nice Amanda, I love this band, Alice in Chains right?" Akko was fighting the urge to do an air guitar to but held it back. "Oh yeah, you know it!"

A sudden knock came to the door. Jasminka jumped up to open it to reveal Diana, Hannah, and Barbara on the other side. "It's about time you guys, come on in." Amanda gestured for them to enter and they each took their respective seats across the room. Before seating, Diana gave an odd look at Akko that was similar to the one from lunch. Akko figeted and turned her head away to hide her embarresment.

"I can't beieve I let you talk me into breaking curfew." Diana digresed her unwanting of breaking the rules. Amanda was turned around backwards sitting in the chair that was at her desk. "And yet here you are princess, so you might as well have fun." Diana peered over at Amanda who was amused by her reaction.

"Okay so what game are we playing anyways?" Barbara added to the conversation to get things rolling, noting the tension in the air. "Yeah Amanda, we playing cards? Monoploy? Yatzee?" Amanda shook her head and clicked her tounge.

"Nope, we're guna play something different this time." The others in the room all leaned in to hear what they would be playing. With a smirk and a chuckle, Amanda leaned forward and said, "we will be playing a nice game of Truth or Dare."

Shared confusion spreaded across the room. "Truth or dare? Are you serious?" Hannah inquired her choice on what game to play. Akko looked over at Amanda with a questioning look. Amanda smiled back at her knowingly, confirming Akko's suspicions. "Do you think this is the best sort of game to play? I mean, it can get prett intense." Lotte voiced her own concerns to the game. "I agree with Lotte, isn't there anything else we can play?" Diana added, but it was to no evail.

"Sorry, afraid not. Alright, if there's no further objections, let's start with round one!" Knowing there was no way tl unconcince her, they all went along with it. Just like the saying: if you can't beat them, join them.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Sucy spoke in a lazy tone. "We will take turns in a circle. Each person gets to ask anyone they want truth or dare. Onve they choose, they can't take it back and must either answer the truth or do the dare, otherwise they will suffer the penalty."

"What's the penalty?"

"I'm glad you asked Akko, the penalty will be determined by the person next to the person who's asking. Basickly, you'll have no choice but to do a dare anyways, and the severity of it will increase each time." She paused for a moment to look around the room.

"So what's the point if you'll just end up having to do a dare anyways?", Barbara asked. "That's the beauty of it. You'll never know what kind of dare you will get nor how bad it'll be. Your fate lies in someone else's hands." Amanda smirked and gave a low chuckle. "Let's just hurry up and begin so that we're not here all night." Diana was thoroughly annoyed and ready to get this over with.

"So, we'll go clockwise starting at me." With no objections, Amanda continued. "Alright, Hannah, Truth or dare?" Hannah was baffeled that she was choosen first. "Um, truth?" A sly smile shown on her face. "Is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear?" Hannah's face turned red and her eyes widened. "How did you-? I'm not answering!" With a chuckle, Amanda stared at her in amusment. "Fine, you'll have to do the penalty then." Hannah groaned and tried to relax her expression. "F-fine...yes it's true."

Laughter came from the rest of the girls in the room. "Okay, Constanze you're up next." She nodded and took out a pen and some paper to write something down. Once finished, she turned it over and it read "Lotte, T or D_?" _Lotte hesitated but eventually choose dare. "I dare you to cluck like a chicken_." _Lotte was not expecting such a thing from Constanze, but guess you really never know a person. Reluctantly, she stood and did as told. The reaction gained many laughs and even a smile from Constanze.

Next to her was Jasminka who asked Barbara truth or dare. "Truth I suppose.", was her latened response. "What's you're favorite food?" The question got equal glances of confusion. "Uh, chicken?" Statisfied with the answer, Jasminka went back to eating her bag of chips. "Okay, next up is Hannah." Amanda looked to see Hannah was still embarressed about earlier. But she fully intended to get back at her for it.

"So, Amanda. Truth or dare?" Amanda pondered for a second and thought it be best to choose truth to avoid her wrath. "Who do you like?" Her question seemed to throw her off but only for a second, as a smile etched it's way onto her face. "As a matter of fact sweet cheeks, I actually think you're pretty hot." Hannah's face drained of all color at her confession. Amanda was also blushing slightly but held it back with a smile.

"You-you like m-me?" Amanda blew her a kiss which resulted in her fainting. "Hannah!" Barbara ran to her side and tried to wake her up. "Well with that, let's move on." Amanda couldn't contain her amusment at this game she had choosen

After a couple more rounds, it had fallen to Diana's turn. Akko was hoping with all her might that she not pick her. _Please don't pick me, anybody but me! "_Akko." _Damn it!_Truth or dare?" This was a tough decision that she had to think carefully about. "Um, truth?" Diana inhaled then closed her eyes and opened them again. "Have you been avoiding me as of late?" Akko's face went pale and she could literally _hear_ Amanda's grin. "What? N-no of course not Diana! Why would I do that?" Diana stared at her, as if serachinfmg to find any reason to not believe her. With a content sigh, she turned her gaze away. _That was close..._, Akko thought.

"Sucy, it'a your turn." Lotte looked suggestively for her to take a turn. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, Akko."

_By the nine, why is it always me?? _

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She wasn't going to take any chances at a dare with Sucy and her experiments.

"Are you a virgin?"

Akko about chocked to death on the juice she had been sipping on. Everyone else had shocked looks and Diana was wide eyes and had a blush burning her face, but no one noticed because they were fixated on Akko.

"Sucy! You can't just ask someone that! There's no way im answering!" Akko's face was now fully red as she crossed her arms in defiance. Sucy just shrugs her shoulders. "Fine, take the penalty then." Akko gave a pained look at the idea, seeing as how she could be forced to do anything. Luckily, Jasminka would be the one giving the penalty. She would probably just make her scarf down some food or challenege her to steal from the cafeteria, which she has done before. "Okay! I can take anything you throw at me!" With a nod, jasminka thought about what to make her do.

"You have to kiss the cheek of the person to your right."

"Ehhhh????" Akko was shocked. She slowly looked to her right to see a visably pissed off Sucy glaring back at her. Akko swallowed hard and hesitated. "Well get if over with would ya? This is all your fault anyways."

With a slight nod, Akko leaned over and quickly pecked her on the cheek. She immediately retreated and hid her head behind her hands _This is so humiliating...and now I'll have to be Sucy's lab rat for a month_!

In the corner of her eye, Amanda noted a strange look on Diana's face. Her lips were tight and it looked as if she were glaring daggers. Amanda snickered then nodded to Jasminka who nodded right back knowingly.

_This is going __to be easier than I thought._


	3. Going All Out

After the excitment fell down, it was now Lotte's turn. She thought for a moment and decided how she'd ask. She was acrually pretty excited since she's never played truth or dare before.

"Okay, Sucy! Truth or dare?" Sucy just rolled her eyes, "dare." Lotte's face lit up with a bright smile. "I dare you to-"

"Hold up Lotte." Amanda stopped Lottee mid sentence and motioned her to lean over to her. "What is it Amanda?" She smirked then whispered something in her ear. After a few moments, Lotte's face changed from curious, to bright red, then to a thin smile.

"Okay, I guess it's the best we got." Amanda nodded then turned her attention back to to group, who all looked confused. Lotte composed herself then started again. "Ahem, Sucy. I dare you t-to...to give Akko a hug." Sucy's normally expressionless face turned to a look of shock and horror.

"You want me to..hug Akko?" Lottee just nodded and looked down. Amanda was struggling to hold her laughter back while Akko just looked confused.

"There's no way I'm doing that Lotte, you've lost your mind." Sucy dead panned. "Ah come in Sucy, it's just a littke hug? What's the big deal?" Even though Akko was thrown off by Lotte's random dare, she didn't thin it way all thay weird otherwise. Friends hugged all the time.

Sucy groaned then shrugged her shoulders. "I'd really rather not do the penalty so I guess I have no choice." _Although, why does it always have to be me? _She shook her head then turned and gave Akko a hug, if you could call it that. She just barely hovered her arms around the girl then patted her on the back. Akko didn't think this was unnormal since she'd hugged Sucy before, but the weird comversation betweeb Lotte and Amanda juse berore made her question what was going on. Not to mention she felt a errie presence looking her way.

Akko let go of Sucy and settled back into her seat. But still felt that weird sensation, like something or someone was staring at her. Little known to her thay she was right, because Diana was shooting glares with her azure eyes but kept the rest of her features neutral. Amanda noticed and stiffled another laugh.

"Alright, let's move this along. I shouldn't have to remind everyone that we need to conclude before curfew." Diana was curt and ready to just get this night over with.

"Okay princess don't get on your high horse just yet." Diana just huffed at Amanda's comment. "Akko, it's your go."

"Finally! Now let's see, who should I pick?"

"Come on, we don't have all night", Hannah grunted.

"I know, I know." Akko looked around the room until her eyes settled on the perfect person. "Amanda, truth or dare?" Amanda blinked then gave a small grin.

"Dare obviously! I'm no whimp!" Akko bad a big grin on her face and mischief in her eyes. "Okay then tough guy, I dare you go ask Hannah out on a date, right now!"

"W-what?! Are you serious?" Akko just smiled even bigger, which made Amanda gulp. "Man, you sure aren't messing around here Akko." She took a big breath then looked over to Hannah. She was wide eyed and couldn't contain the blush that was growing on her cheeks.

"Um, Hannah? Would you-would you go out with me?" Amanda scratched the back of her neck and had her own blush to match. Everyone immediately looked ti Hannah for her answer.

After what felt like am eternity, Hannah spoke up. "I-I...yes, I will." All of Amanda's doubt had washed completly off her face ti be replaced with a smile that shown confidence. "Heh, see that Akko? That's how you get a girl." Akko's face just broke out into a fierce blush but then it quickly turned into anger. Hannah also seemed annoyed with her statement.

"Fuck you Amanda! You wouldn't even have asked her out if I hadn't dared you to!" Now Amanda was angry, as she shot back at Akko with her attack.

"Atleast I'll admit it when I like someone! Unlike you who needed help just to get close to her, dumbass!" Akko and Amanda were now standing and grabbing eachother's collars by their fists.

"Calm down guys! This isn't something to fight over." Lotte tried to defuse the situation but was ignored. "Yeah you're acting like little kids. This is all so dumb anyways." Sucy backed Lotte up but didn't seem to care otherwise.

"Stat out if this Sucy, I've had it up to here with Amanda's games!"

"Well atleast I have a date, Akko. And one with a real hot girl instead of a dolled up princess!"

"What the hell you say?! She is just as hot-no- sexier than Hannah!"

"Now you done it Kagari, I'mma-!"

"Stop! Both of you are acting utterly ridiculous!" Diana was now standing next to them with a fumming red face. Both from anger and embarresment. "Like Lotte had said, there is no reason to be fighting like this. I suggest you find a way to resolve this or else I will send everyone off to their rooma, is that understood?"

Akko and Amanda blinked at eachother then slowly let eachother go. "Fine.." Akko grumbled under her breath. "Good, now let us finish this game."

"Well I do believe it's my turn. So Akko, truth or dare?" Akko shot Amanda a glare then darted her eyes away. "Dare."

"Great, then I dare you to fight me outside. No magic, just good old fist fighting. The person who wins will determine who's right and who's wrong. Sound like a deal?" Akko widdened her eyes but then instantly grew a small smirk on her face. "Heh, okay sounds fine to me." Lotte trued to interject but then Sucy just grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Let the idiots settle this out. Better than hearing them bicker all night." Lotte just slowly sat back down.

Once outside, Akko and Amanda stood apart while the rest circled around them.

Diana looked uneasy about all this, so she decided to intervine.

"O'Neil, this isn't what I meant by settling this. I must insist that you ceaese this at once."

"Sorry to dissapoint you Cavendish but this is just how we settle things. So shut up and watch Akko fight in your honor, okay princess?" Diana stepped back to hide her blush.

"Amanda! I swear-" Akko was cut off by Amanda's hand. "Calm down and just speak with your fists."

Akko closed her mouth and settled into a determined gaze.

"Whatever, I'm ready whenever you are." Akko glared and readied her stance to fight.

"Good, because we start now!"


	4. A Night to Remember

"Good, because we start now!" Amanda launched herself at Akko and clenched her fist. Akko took off as well and reared her hand back. They clashed fist after fist. Seeming to be about evenly matched.

"We should stop them, shouldn't we??" Barbara had a concerned look on her face while addressing the others about the sitiation. Constanze started to write something down then showed it to tk everybody. It read, "don't worry, they do this all the time." Baraba still didn't seem connvince so she looked to Diana to see what she would do about it, but lost her words when she saw that Diana had the most sincerest look on her face as she watched the fight. It was like she was frozen in place.

At this point, Amanda was kicking Akko in the stomach who just gaged and almost fell to the ground before gritting her teeth and punching Amanda in the gut. Amanda and Akko stepped back, then realed their fists back as they collided with eachother's face in a standmill. They stopped, taking deeo breaths while still having their fists pressed against eachother's face.

"You- you ain't so bad Kagari."

Akko was huffing out heavy breaths ao she could get her words out. "Same to you O'Neil." She staggered backwards and limply straightened up. "But I..I won't let you win. I can't forgive what you said about her." Amanda stood up as well and managed to smirk. "I..I could say the same to you, so lets..lets finish this."

With a nod, Akko raised her fist and ran towards her. Amanda followed suit and took off as well. Im on big swing, both hit the other as hard as they could then immediatly fell to ground in a thud.

They both laid sprawled out oncl the ground, taking in deep breaths of air. "You are a loser Akko, can't believe you're fighting for a girl thats way out of your league who doesn't even know you think she's sexy."

"Shut the h-hell up, Hannah is too good for you anyways asshole."

They looked over at eachother abd blinked when they saw how bruised abd bloody the other one was. Instantly, theh broke out into laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha, did you see the look on your face when you said Diana was sexy! Priceless!"

"Not as bad as when you had to ask Hannah out! Haha!"

Everyone was stunned by the display they saw before them. "Figures they'd make up ", Sucy huffed at her loss of entertainment while Lotte just elbowed her in the arm.

They helped eachother stand up while still stiffling laughs. "Amanda!" "Akko!" They looked up to see both Hannah and Diana coming towards them. "Do you know how reckless that was?? Look at you two, you're a mess!" Diana was fumming with anger right along side Hannah, but also had a look of relief in her eyes. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid Amanda." Hannah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I told ya we would settle this our way and we did. Right Akko?"

"Yep! Were all good now!" Diana and Hannah breathed a sigh and shook their heads. "Well, I'm just glad your okay Akko." Diana gave her a soft look that made her heart jump. And, _wait, was she blushing?_

"I'm glad you're okay too Amanda, but next time don't be an idiot."

Akko and Amanda had their arms around eachother for support and had toothy smiles on their faces.

The rest of the gang were all smiling too, content with the outcome and happy it's over. Excpet for Sucy who just seemed annoyed.

"And to think, this wholw thing started with a plan for them to get you both in bed with them. Tsk tsk tsk."

Gasps spread across the area as Diana and Hannah looked shocked.

"_Sucy!_ That's a lie!" Akko hissed at her.

"Yeah, what the hell you trying to do?!" Amanda felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that Akko was pointing at something with fear in her eyes and she broke out into a sweat.

"What is it Akko?" She looked to where she was pointing and saw a pissed of Hannah and an even more angry Diana with their wands pointed at the both of them.

"Hey, hey chill ladies. I swear this is just a big misunderstanding-"

"Amanda, Atsuko! You-you..!"

"Uh-oh, time to run Akko!" With a quick nod, they both turned on their heel and darted away while being chased by Diana who left Hannah behind in the dust.

"Get back here!" Diana's wand threw a spell at which nearly hit them.

"Im sorry Diana! It's not what you think I swear!" Akko was running around in circles with Amanda in tow.

"Sucy! That was mean!" Lotte glared at the gloomy girl who only shrugged. "Well someone had to do it."

A couple hours later, everyone had gone their seperate ways to bed. All except Akko and Diana who were in the nurses office while Diana tend to her wounds.

"Ouch! That hurt Diana!" Akko exclamied as Diana was wrapping a bandage around a cut in her arm. "That's what you get for being reckless." Akko pouted then set her chin on her hand.

"By the way, Akko." Akko looked up from her hand. "Yes?" Diana took in a deeo breath then looked into her eyes.

"Were you..I mean was what Amanda said true?" Akko was puzzled by her question so she raised her eyebrow. Diana noticed and decided to elaborate. "What I mean is, were you really fighting for me?" Akko's face turned a bright red then she looked away from her gaze.

"Um, I guess you could say that...To be honest Diana, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Diana steadied her face and tried to gain her composure, but the fluttering inxher heart wouldn't let her calm down. "What is it Akko?"

Akko sighed then swallowed hard. She turned around and looked Diana in eye. Her face now red all the way up to her ears.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time but never knew how to say it...That's when Amanda came up with ths crazy scheme to help me by playing truth or dare but I had no idea that was her plan and I wasn't planning to get you to sleep with me! I mean, you are really pretty and smart and I know you wouldn't be with someone like me but I can't help how I feel so I'm sorry I-!"

Akko had been rambling for so long that she didn't notice that Diana had moved closer to her. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "You talk too much." Diana smiled at her and Akko stared back at her in shock. "W-w-what you do that for?"

Diana chuckled then leaned down next to her ear. "I feel the same way Akko. I have for a while now."

Akko shivered uncontrollably at the closness. She took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around her neck while Diana wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few moments, the broke away for air, much to their dismay.

Akko stared into Diana's azure eyes and swear she could've gotten lost in them. "I love you." She cooed, making a blush appear on Diana's face.

"I love you too."

They brought their lips together again and hung onto eachother, enjoying the moment that would start off their future together. And they swore that they would never let go.


End file.
